Yuya
Yuya (pronounced "YOO-yah") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 51. Wii Sports Club Yuya does not compete in Tennis or Boxing. He only appears as a Baseball teammate. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Yuya is a Master Mii. Trivia *Yuya is in the Wii Sports Club artwork covers, as a boxer. **Strangely, Yuya poses as a boxer in Wii Sports Club promotions, but he's never seen in Boxing. **Also, in his box art, he has lighter skin. **This could've been a beta version of him, due to him having a lighter skin color than he does now. **He also has Pink set as his favorite color. **Nintendo probably had the idea of adding him as an opponent in Boxing, but then decided to scrap it. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. ( ゆうや) * Yuya was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In it, he states he is from Kanagawa, Japan, and has made a big mistake in his part-time job. * He appears as a ghost in Mario Kart 8. * Yuya also appears in a European guide for transferring Miis from the Wii to the 3DS. His appearance has been slightly simplified, as the Wii's Mii Channel does not have as many features. * He is the only Master Mii in Wii Party U whose favorite color is orange. ** He's also the only Master Mii in Wii Party U to have no mustache and have a beard. He shares this quality with Eddy. * His name means "hot water" in Japanese. * He's the only Male CPU in Wii Sports Club whose name starts with a Y. * He and Ai are the only CPU Miis with that hairstyle, but they don't appear in the same games, making Yuya the only Wii Sports Club Mii with this hair. ** Coincidently, they both like orange and they have the same eye color. They're also both Japanese. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-029 Yuya.JPG|Yuya's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-029 Yuya.JPG|Yuya's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-029 Yuya.JPG|Yuya's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. Yuyapose.JPG|A sad Yuya. Yuya Mii Channel.jpg|Yuya in the Wii's Mii Channel. Yuya Wii.jpg|Yuya from the Wii being transferred to the 3DS. IMG_20190331_231158.jpg WVW69jgpatEEnGZUJs.jpg|Yuya and Bowen in Tomodachi Life with Sarah (Mii Plaza) and Michael/Mii-guel (Mario Sports Mix Commercials). HAA_0008.JPG|QR Code of Yuya(Created by YT12345) nintendo direct pic 2.jpg F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|Yuya in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Alice, Sophia, Mizuho, Ji-hoon, and Dunbar. Badge-pounce.png|Yuya's Badge. Badge-64-6.png|Yuya's Badge. Badge-65-1.png|Yuya's Badge. IMG_20181024_200632.jpg Wii_sports_club_families_the_taguchis_by_robbieraeful_daitesq-250t.jpg|Yuya with Rie (Note: Rie isn't supposed to wear glasses.) IMG 1579.jpg|Yuya as a swimming referee. IMG 1880.jpg IMG 1883.jpg IMG 1945.jpg WSC_Boxing_3.jpg|Yuya in Wii Sports Club artwork. IMG 2179.jpg IMG 2378.jpg IMG 2443.jpg IMG_2585.jpg|'Yuya' with Rie and Jeff. IMG_2619.jpg|Bo-Jia with Daisuke and Yuya. IMG_2655.jpg|Yuehua with Susie and Yuya. IMG_2676.jpg|Na-rae with Yuya and Joana. IMG 2737.jpg Hero_img.png|'Yuya' with friends. Tomodachi Miis.PNG WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(212).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(433).jpg TransferingMiisFromYourWii_05.jpg|Yuya in Mii Channel. File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 35 Ice Queen Yuya 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. imgbin-wii-party-u-wii-sports-wii-u-others-0wEsevkq4Si38uTG6RRdxzbZ2.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Japanese Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Category:CPU Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Orange Males Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii U Category:Special badge Miis Category:Secret Badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with no facial features